Cleaning Out My Closet - Eminem
Cleaning Out My Closet Lyrics. Where's my snare? I have no snare in my headphones - there you go Yeah... yo, yo Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times Sick as the mind of the motherfucking kid that's behind All this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's exploding Tempers flaring from parents just blow 'em off and keep going Not taking nothing from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathing Keep kicking ass in the morning and taking names in the evening Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma? I'mma make you look so ridiculous now I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet Ha! I got some skeletons in my closet And I don't know if no one knows it So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it I'mma expose it; I'll take you back to '73 Before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye No I don't. On second thought I just fucking wished he would die I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leaving her side Even if I hated Kim, I grit my teeth and I'd try To make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake I maybe made some mistakes But I'm only human, but I'm man enough to face them today What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun Cause I'da killed him; shit I would've shot Kim and him both It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "The Eminem Show" I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet Now I would never diss my own momma just to get recognition Take a second to listen for who you think this record is dissing But put yourself in my position; just try to envision Witnessing your momma popping prescription pills in the kitchen Bitching that someone's always going through her purse and shit's missing Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchhausen's Syndrome My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't 'Til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach Doesn't it? Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma? So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma? But guess what? You're getting older now and it's cold when you're lonely And Nathan's growing up so quick he's gonna know that you're phony And Hailie's getting so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral! See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong Bitch do your song - keep telling yourself that you was a mom! But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get You selfish bitch; I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit Remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me? Well guess what, I am dead - dead to you as can be! I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry; but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet (one more time) I said I'm sorry momma! I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry, but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet Category:The Eminem Show Category:Curtain Call